Kimi ni Suki no Kimochi
by girlwhosings
Summary: RyoSaku Sakuno: Oh my gosh. 03 Dream V.S. Reality
1. 00 Prologue

**(A/N: First Ryoma/Sakuno fic! AWW! LOVE THIS PAIR! PROLOGUE! Please R&R!)**

Sakuno's POV

I stood there alone and watched Ryoma-kun in the tennis court silently.

Ryoma kun started the game with his well-known 'Twist-Serve' and the 3rd-year senior dropped onto his knees in defeat. Ryoma-kun turned around and walked off. He adjusted his hat and said, "Mada mada dane."

Those were the words that attracted me.

" Mada mada dane."

I did not think I could ever tell him how I felt about him. I was just another pigtailed girl in his school named Ryuzaki Sakuno. I just did not have the courage to tell him how I felt. I did not know why but it seemed like I always looked like a fool to him.

" Gomen nasai!" was what I could say.

" Mada mada dane."

I scolded him once. He was late for the competition and Hyorio-kun had to take the risk and pretended to be Ryoma-kun. Hyorio boasted about _his_ 'Twist-Serve' and got himself into trouble. At last, Ryoma arrived but refused to challenge against 'his' opponent with his Twist-Serve. Then, I got fed up and scolded him.

I thought he got pissed off and performed a 'Twist-Serve' as 'Hyorio'.

" Gomen nasai." I wanted to apologise.

" Mada mada dane."

Ryoma-kun's father offered to have his son teach me tennis but I knew I sucked at it and was not made to play tennis. I tried to hit the ball and it just bounced a little and rolled off the ground. I blushed. It was embarrassing to have him watching at me. I was anxious.

" Gomen nasai!" I was sorry for being such a klutz.

" Mada mada dane."

He said that very phrase to his opponents after every match he participated. Those words that attracted me sure fitted his style. I felt foolish having to have these thoughts.

" Gomen nasai." Sorry for being such a fool.

" Mada mada dane."

The words kept ringing in my ears. I wanted to be with him.

Mada mada dane."

I knew I would never be with him.

" Mada mada, desu ka?" I thought.

Somehow, my dream became reality.

**(A/N: Hope you had like this Prologue. Please RR!)**


	2. 01 Closer

**(A/N: Chapter 1, closer. Please RR! XD)**

* * *

Tomoka-chan's voice had been buzzing around my ears since I arrived in school. She was excited about Ryoma-kun.

" And guess what? The opponent was petrified and froze like a stone!" Tomoka-chan exclaimed with her loud and screechy voice. I smiled weakly at her and continued listening to her.

It was then the classroom's door opened.

I blushed.

" Ryo-"

" Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka-chan cried cheerily as Ryoma-kun walked to his seat with his calmly. Tomoka-chan ran to him and started talking away by his ear.

He walked towards me. My heart went crazy.

" Ryo, Ryoma-kun! Good morning!" I spoke in soft tone.

" Mornin'." Ryoma-kun replied coolly as he passed by.

I smiled and I blushed lightly upon hearing his reply.

Ryoma-kun may seemed to be an arrogant brat who likes to tease others like what Momo-chan-sempai often describe him, but he was actually a really kind person by nature.

" Neh, Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka-chan cried as she suddenly jumped beside me. "I heard there were these really cool clothes out there and they said that Utada Hikaru had the same kind. I saw the clothes on TV yesterday and there were better then expected!" I tried not to look awkward and covered up my embarrassment with a weak smile when she finished her sentence in one breath. She paused to inhale deeply for air. " Can you go with me to look for the clothes after school?" Tomoka-chan asked with her puppy-eyes.

" Sur, sure." I agreed with a feeling as if I was forced.

Yet now, I thanked God for that day, for it the day where I got closer to Ryoma-kun.

School bell rang and it was time to go home. I turned around and looked at the seat I always took my quick glances at. ' He's gone.' I thought as I turned by, disappointed that Ryoma-kun's seat was empty. ' That's right, he has tennis practice today.'

It was during that thought when Tomoka-chan came running to me." Let's go!" She said excitedly.

" Un!"

* * *

Shopping with Tomoka-chan was hell.

She jumped all around, screaming about the prices. The place was in total chaos, but I knew I enjoyed it.

It was already evening by the time I had finished shopping with Tomoka-chan. I was exhausted and all I could thought of was to go home for a rest.

Then his appearance woke me up from my tiredness.

Ryoma-kun was at the bus stop.

I looked at him with my eyes wide opened in surprise and so did he when he saw me.

" Ryoma-kun," I muttered softly. " Good evening!" I greeted softly and bowed as I approached to him.

" Un." He replied in a softly looked away at the sunset as I sat on the benches.

I took a glance at him.

I felt my cheeks hot and my heart beating really fast when I saw Ryoma-kun standing at the background of the sunset. He looked cool with his hair shining upon the sunlight. His looked relax and his eyes shone with brightness. I felt the wind kissed me by.

I never knew he had such an expression. He usually put up an expression of self-confidence.

Soon, our bus arrived and we boarded the bus. There were two seats left at the back row. I grabbed one of the seats and heaved a sigh of relieved.

Then I felt someone seating beside me. I turned to look at the person. Ryoma-kun! I bowed slightly and my cheeks were feeling hot.

" Un." He replied and looked away.

Ten minutes had passed and I sat there as still as a stone until I heard him muttering.

" Karupin." My heart skipped a beat as I turned to look at him slowly. ' Kawaii' was the first word that came up to my mind when I saw the prince of tennis was sleeping soundly like a baby. I blushed and giggled at the ironic scene. The Ryoma-kun I knew would never looked as pure or as innocent as how he was now.

" Aren't the two of them cute?" I heard giggles coming from some High School girls seating a few seats before us. I blushed madly.

The bus started to call for Ryoma-kun's stop. I panicked and tried to wake him up. " Ryoma kun! Ryoma kun! It's your stop!" I cried and shook him vigorously. Ryoma-kun slowly opened his eyes.

" Un?" Ryoma-kun asked as I heaved a sigh of relief. He was finally awake.

" Ryoma-kun, it's your stop-" I froze when I heard the bus announcing the next destination. ' Oh no!' I thought to myself. ' He missed his stop!' " I'm sorry!" I apologized and bowed. " It's all my fault! I should have woke you up earlier! It's my-"

" It's okay," Ryoma-kun replied and I looked at him with my face all flushed up. "I can just walk home from the next stop." I smiled. Thank goodness, Ryoma-kun's an understanding guy.

Wait a minute.

If he was stopping at the next stop, then we would be alighting at the same stop! My ears went red as well.

Then it was _our_ stop. I walked towards the door and alighted. My heart was pumping really hard with him walking behind me. I could almost feel my heart dropping out.

Then I realized it was raining.

I stared at the sky. I guess it was just my luck. I put my hand over my head, ready to run off in the rain. I stepped out into the rain. Ah. I almost forgot. " Ryoma-kun, bye buh-"

I did not realized how quick he was.

He took off his jacket and held it above our heads. He was already standing beside me. I blushed when I felt his shoulder beside mine.

" Let's go." He said as I nodded my head and we ran off toward my house.

Lord, could you please grant me the power to stop time?

I blushed as he ran beside me. I took a peep at him and found myself blushing even more.

Soon, we reached my house and we ran under the shelter.

" Jya."

He was leaving! No! Could he please stay? I-

" Ryo, Ryoma-kun!" I cried after him. He stopped to look at me.

I rubbed my hands together and blushed. " Would, would you like to stay till the rain stopped?"

Rain. Rain. Rain.

Silence. Silence. Silence.

Heartbeat. Heartbeat. Heartbeat.

" Thank you." I turned around and found him entering my house.

I smiled. " You're welcome!" I replied almost cheerily and blushed in embarrassment when he looked at me.

We settled down in my living room and I then rushed to my room to dry myself clean. I changed into dry, clean clothes and brought another clean towel for Ryoma-kun.

He looked around and seated on the couch.

" No one's home yet. But I'm pretty sure they would be back soon."

I almost fainted when I saw him drying himself.

" I'll go get us something to drink and eat." I rushed to the kitchen and took out packets of juice and searched for chocolate chip cookies in the cupboard. I was ready and entered the living room.

I blushed when I found Ryoma-kun lying on the couch- asleep.

I smiled. He must have been really tired today. He tried to sleep in every opportunity he had.

I bent down beside him and looked at his sleeping face.

" Karupin," I giggled. He must have loved Karupin a lot.

I almost freaked out when he touched my head and pulled my head to him.

" Karupin, mada mada dane."

I blushed. Embarrassed.

How could I smile at a time like this? Anyone would be home soon and if they saw us like this, they would misunderstand!

" Ryo, Ryoma-kun." I patted him lightly. I was blushing. What would he think if he woke up?

My heart stopped when he moved.

He rubbed his cheeks against mine. " Karupin, mada mada dane-"

Suddenly, I was jealous of his cat. I was jealous of Karupin. I wished I was Karupin.

I tried to stop all these nonsense in my mind which then I suddenly realized how close our faces were.

A few more inches to first kiss.

Then, he suddenly woke up and I moved away from him.

He was blushing- and so was I.

I looked out at the window. The rain has stopped.

" I guess it's pretty late." Ryoma-kun muttered, his face still red from the embarrassment and awkwardness. I blushed and nodded my head furiously. " Well, I guess I shall get going then." Ryoma kun-walked toward the door, wore his shoes and stood up. " Jya."

He ran off but stopped almost immediately when I cried for him. " Ryoma-kun!"

He stopped, turned and looked at me.

" I'm," I bowed in apology. " I'm sorry for making you stay. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have to stay out so late-"

" Mada mada dane."

I blushed and looked up as he ran off. I smiled and felt my cheeks turning red.

There. He did it again.

' Mada mada dane.'

That was the day I felt closer to him.

* * *

**(A/N: Chappie 1 shall end her for now! RR!!!)**


	3. 02 Anata no Himesama

**

* * *

(A/N: Wow... Never expected this story to be actually READ by so many people. I'm surprised, but I LIKE this. LOL... ' Mada mada dane' means something like ' Not yet'. Anyway, thank you SO much for your reviews. Now, on to the next chapter, Chapter 2, Anata no Himesama.)**

**(P.S.: I apologize for taking such a long time to update. Gomen!)**

* * *

I took a bath and changed into my PJs. I jumped onto my bed after my hair was dried. I grabbed my pink stuffed rabbit as I lied on my bed and held the stuff toy high up in the air. I looked at it and smiled as I felt my cheeks growing red.

I held the stuffed toy and grabbed its hands to moved it.

" Mada mada dane!" I imitated in my lowest voice as I moved the toy. I giggled. Ryoma-kun could never look like this while saying that.

I looked into the stuff toy as memories came back to me.

Ryoma-kun was at the bus stop and was surprised to see me there. Ryoma-kun looked different from the Ryoma-kun I usually saw. Ryoma-kun was sleeping on the bus and he Karupin's name. Ryoma-kun took off his jacket and held it over our heads. Ryoma-kun ran with me. Ryoma-kun agreed to stay at my house until the rain stop. Ryoma-kun was drying himself with a towel. Ryoma-kun was asleep on the couch. Ryoma-kun grabbed me and muttered Karupin's name along with his famous phrase. Ryoma-kun rubbed his cheek against mine. Ryoma-kun's lips were a few inches away from mine. Ryoma kun. Ryoma kun-

I blushed furiously. I knew I had feelings for him but this seemed a little too much.

_' Mada mada dane.'_

" Neh, Usagi-chan," (Translation: Hey, Rabbit-chan,) I muttered and looked at the stuffed rabbit. " Will Ouji-sama choose me to be his Hime-sama?" (Translation: Oujisama is Prince-sama and himesama is Princess-sama.) I asked as I braced the plushie in my arms. " Will he hold my hand and call me his Hime-sama?"

I smiled at my own foolishness. Ouji-sama would never choose me to be his Hime-sama. He was Ouji-sama and I was just a klutz. Klutz could never be a Hime-sama.

Maybe in my dreams.

In reality, I know I could never be his Hime-sama.

_' Mada mada dane.'_

" 'Mada mada dane', ka?" I asked myself.

Perhaps I could be.

* * *

I skipped along my way to school. It was another usual day, really.

Okay, maybe with a tint of excitement in me.

" Good morning, Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka-chan greeted me cheerily as usual as she entered the classroom. She skipped towards her seat beside me and sat down promptly.

She eyed at me evilly.

I tried not to look frightened by that.

" Good, good morning, Tomoka-chan." I replied and she started to laugh like an evil witch. Something bad was definitely going to happen.

" What, what is it, Tomoka-chan?" I asked, afraid of her answer.

" Se-cr-et!" Tomoka-chan replied with a grin. I put on a fake smile to cover up my fear of whatever was going on in Tomoka-chan's mind.

" Ah! Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka-chan cried and I turned around almost immediately.

Echizen Ryoma.

Yesterday.

Ryuzaki Sakuno.

I hurried turned back, my face flushing brightly, embarrassed. All of a sudden, the room became so quiet. I could only hear my own heart beating. Then the sound of footsteps entered my mind. I could hear the wind. I looked down with my fists clenching hard onto each other.

Ryoma-kun was walking towards me.

I could feel his presence getting closer.

He was reaching.

" Ryo, Ryoma kun!" I blurted with all the courage I had.

My heart stopped.

The wind stopped.

His footsteps stopped.

" Un?" He asked as the sound of classroom chatters entered into my mind again.

" About yesterday," I cried with the loudest voice I had, stood up immediately and bowed in apology. " I'm really sorry!"

I almost stopped breathing.

" Iiyo." I looked up at him. " Thank you." Ryoma-kun replied, looking away, and continued walking towards his seat.

My face lit up and my smile widen in happiness. " Un!" I replied.

That was great! I spoke to Ryoma-kun! I sat down and smiled to myself.

" Suspicious." Tomoka-chan appeared before me and looked at me with this 'you're-acting-really-weird' look. I jerked and forced a smile.

" The teacher's here!" Someone cried and everyone returned to their seats.

The teacher entered into the classroom and everyone greeted her and sat down.

" Today, I've got something exciting to tell everyone." The teacher announced.

Everyone started whispering to one another.

" At last! I've been waiting!" Tomoka-chan cried to herself aloud.

" Eh?" I cried. " Tomoka-chan, you know anything about this?" I asked.

Tomoka-chan did not reply but just laughed somewhat evilly.

" The school has decided that this year's first years, each class shall perform an item for the bi-annual school concert. And I'm proud to announce to everyone that we are chose perform a drama." The discussion amongst the students aroused. I could hear Hyorio-kun boasting about his acting skill.

" Now, the in-charge of our class drama would like to brief us more about the play. Tomoka-chan?"

" Eh?" I cried to myself as Tomoka-chan stood up and walked up to the front.

" Ahem." Tomoka chan cleared her throat. " Firstly, I would like to comment that it's my pleasure to take up this job as the in-charge." I never knew Tomoka-chan could be so reliable. " And now, I'm proud to present the title of the play to all of you." Everyone cried excitedly. I smiled with a tint of excitement in me. " 'Romeo and Juliet'!"

Everyone in class cheered. Well, almost everyone except Ryoma-kun.

Tomoka-chan reached under the teacher's table and took out a box. " Everyone's name is written on a piece of paper each. All of the names, except mine, are in this box. As the in-charge, I have decided to be the director of the play."

" It should have been me!" Hyorio-kun exclaimed as everyone laughed in unison.

" Hai, hai." Tomoka-chan replied as I giggled. " Right now, I'm going to draw out the lucky people to act as Romeo and Juliet."

Maa, it would never be me. I would rather act as trees of the forest.

Maybe, maybe, Ryoma-kun could act as Romeo. I chuckled. It would be a funny scene to watch Romeo say ' Mada mada dane.'

" - Ryuzaki Sakuno!" I awoke from my thoughts when I heard my name. I looked at Tomoka-chan and stood up almost immediately.

" Hai?" I asked innocently, not having a single clue what was going on.

" Congratulations, Sakuno-chan! You're Juliet!" Tomoka-chan replied in a cheerful tone.

I blanked out for a moment.

" **EH?**" I cried at the top of my voice.

Then the prince-?

I turned around in the speed of light and found him standing.

I found Ryoma-kun standing.

'Romeo'.

Does that meant-

I was his Hime-sama?

I blushed brightly and looked down while everyone cheered wildly.

Sometimes, life was as good as fairy tales.

**(A/N: End of chapter 2! Please read and review, 'kay? Anyway, just want to let you know that the title, 'Kimi ha Suki no Kimochi', isn't a phrase said by Sakuno chan. It's actually a phrase from Ryo kun. What do I mean, huh? reading and you'll find it by the end of story. And yes, you probably realized that this chapter is about princess-prince stuff. Well, like I said, I'm in my princess-prince fantasy craze. That's why both my RyoSaku fics got this princess-prince fantasy. LOL. Guess I should be going then. Ciao!)**


	4. 03 Dream VS Reality

**(A/N: I'm really sorry for taking such a long time to update… Guess I was busy about exams and jobs… But finally, found some time to settle down… Okay then, on with chapter 3, Dream V.S Reality.)

* * *

**

I almost died from reading the script.

Gosh. I wished I did not silently prayed to be the princess. Am I really going to memorize all those lines? Hell.

I dropped dead on my bed and stared at the ceiling, hugging the script in my arms.

I giggled.

' Romeo and Juliet'. I knew the story. It was a tragedy that made me cried. Yet, the idea of Ryoma-kun acting as ' Romeo' made me laughed. Snotty version of the romantic ' Romeo'.

My heart started beating real fast. I felt my face all flushed up. I stared at the ceiling as I wondered off into a daydream despite the bright crescent moon above the roofs.

I saw Ryoma-kun reaching out for my hand. I accepted it and danced with him. We were dancing. Dancing, dancing-

" _I love you, Juliet, and this love shall never fade away!" _

I giggled. I could not imagine how Ryoma-kun would say that. Gosh. He would probably feel humiliated.

Wait a minute.

We would be acting in front of the whole school.

**Whole. Entire. School. **

Gosh.

I slammed the script against my face.

* * *

" No, no, no! No good, Sakuno-chan! You're just reading the lines! Feel it! Say the lines with emotion, like you are Juliet herself! All right, let's start from the scene again!" Tomoka-chan cried as I sighed. This was bad. It was only the second scene and I was losing it. I could not act.

Hyorio-kun sighed and went back to his starting position.

" All right, action!" Tomoka-chan cried.

Hyorio-ku stepped forward, raised his arms and said his lines- a little way too dramatic.

" Oh Juliet, your magnificent elegance caught my heart, and I can't help but to fall in love with you!"

" Tomoka chan, is Hyorio-kun's acting really all right?" A classmate asked Tomoka-chan

" Hell no. He's just a replacement for Ryoma-sama since he is having his tennis practice. Let's just ignore his melodramatic-ness and concentrate in Sakuno chan's acting instead." Tomoka-chan replied in a professional tone.

" Sakuno chan, your line!" Tomoka cried.

" Ha, hai!" I search for the lines in my head and finally found what I was supposed to say. " Me, me too. I thought it was once-sided love." I read and expected Tomoka-chan to speak.

" Sakuno-chan, don't read! Feel it!" There. I knew it.

" Though you said so, but..." I muttered and sighed deeply. I guess this role was a little way too big for me.

" Mada mada dane."

My eyes went wide open. I blushed. Did I just hear Ryoma-kun's voice?

I sighed and closed my eyes. Ryoma-kun was having practice. It could not be him. Ryuzaki Sakuno! There was no help thinking about Ryoma-kun when you were having a drama practice!

" Ryoma-sama!" Did I just heard Tomoka-chan calling out for Ryoma-kun?

I looked up immediately and stared at the doorway.

Gosh.

Ryoma-kun.

' Romeo'.

My heart was beating so fast I almost could not breathe. My cheeks were hot.

Oh no.

Does that mean-

I had to act _with_ him?

Oh God, let me die!

" Great! Ryoma-sama, you're finally here! Now we can finally see you in action!" Cried Tomoka-chan as the people around us cheered, except for Hyorio-kun, who was boasting that he should be ' Romeo'.

" Eh?" Ryoma-kun cried softly when he heard the news. " Act?" Ryoma-kun asked as Tomoka-chan nodded her head. " Why should I be acting?" Ryoma-kun showed a sign of irritation.

" Mou, Ryoma-sama! You don't have to shy! Come on! Show your talents to everyone here!"

" Eh?" Ryoma-kun cried, pretty loudly this time as Tomoka-chan started pulling him by his arm. "Wa, wait! I can't do it! Look for someone else!" Ryoma cried, almost pleadingly. " Ah!" He cried and looked at Hyorio-kun. " Hyorio! Look for Hyorio! He must have got at least two years of experiences in acting! Nah, Hyorio?"

" Our play will fall to pieces if Hyorio-kun's ' Romeo'." Tomoka replied immediately.

" It's okay, Tomoka-chan! You don't have to deny the fact that I'm good at-! Eck!" Hyorio stopped immediately when Tomoka-chan shot him a deadly glare.

Finally, Tomoka-chan pulled Ryoma kun to the center of the room beside me.

I could feel butterflies fluttering.

" Here's your script!" Said Tomoka-chan as she handed Ryoma-kun a stack of papers. " Ganbatte neh, Ryoma-sama?" (Translation, " Do your best 'kay, Ryoma?".) Tomoka-chan said it almost evilly and skipped back to her director seat.

Ryoma-kun stared at the script.

" Why should I be doing this?" He asked himself and looked pretty irritated.

Then, surprisingly, he flipped the scripts open.

" Very good, Ryoma-sama! Let's start from the beginning then, where Romeo does a small reflection about his love for Rosaline alone just before he entered the ball. Narrator, get ready to read! Sakuno-chan, get ready at your position! Benvolio and Mercutio! Dancers!" Tomoka-chan commanded with her director's tone.

All of the actors went into their places. I sighed. Must I really do this?

Everyone positioned themselves and prepared themselves as Tomoka-chan started counting down.

" 3, 2, 1! Action!" Tomoka-chan cried.

" Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms. These two Kingdoms were against each other and hated each other very much. There was this young Prince, Romeo, who was in love with a lady of beauty named Rosaline who was engaged. He was encouraged to go to a ball, dance with the ladies, so as to look for a beauty that would make him forget about Rosaline. There and then, Romeo met Juliet and the tragedy begun." The narrator finished reading and people entered the 'stage', dancing.

Ryoma-kun, Benvolio and Mercutio entered the stage, standing at the left corner of the 'stage'.

" Can't I go back now?" Ryoma-kun said coldly, as how he usually would.

Benvolio put his arm around Romeo and smirked. " No. Since you're here, why not dance with the ladies? There would definitely be a beauty that you might fall in love with." Benvolio encouraged.

Mercutio patted Benvolio on his shoulder. " Let's leave him alone. Romeo, try to forget about Rosaline and enjoy yourself."

Benvolio and Mercutio exit. Romeo sighed and looked away.

" I'll never be able to look for another love, so lovely as dear Rosaline." Romeo said coldly, as if his heart felt cold from all the hurt.

I looked around and found my cue. It was my turn to enter to the middle.

I was shocked. So shocked. Was that really Ryoma-kun?

I stared at the other actors. How? How did they act? I could never do so.

I-

I could not be Juliet.

* * *

I sighed. It was the forth day already and I was not making any progress. My retarded-ness had failed Ryoma-kun.

I recalled on all the rehearsals I had with Ryoma-kun. Gosh! I felt so embarrassed! I felt like I was stripped stark naked before everyone, especially Ryoma-kun. I just stood there and did nothing! Gosh! I underestimated my stupidity.

I sighed. Why did God choose me to be the female lead? Why? Just why?

I walked along the school corridor, with my script in my hands, and read it line by line as I walked. It had been four hours since I had started memorizing my lines. I guess I had somehow got them memorized but oh, to act them out? Plus I was a klutz! I was so going to ruin the whole play.

My eyes stuck onto the script as I entered my classroom. God, would you kindly send someone to teach me how to act? I was dying!

" I can't do it!" I cried and put down my script. I was so going to humiliate myself on the performance.

I suddenly realized someone else was in the classroom and was staring at me.

God, ' Romeo'. Ryoma-kun!

I blushed. When did he appear?

" Good, good evening, Ryoma kun." I greeted shyly. Why among everyone I had to see him? Gosh, I could feel butterflies fluttering.

" Un." Ryoma-kun replied coolly and continued packing his bag. Feeling anxious, I rushed to my seat and started packing my bag.

I was so conscience about his existence in the classroom. There was no one else other than us. His presence alone made me breathless. I had to pretend that nothing happened, that he was not affecting me.

Hey, wait a minute.

I _could_ act.

I mean, I was always acting cool when he was around but deep inside of me, I was very nervous. I guessed I could actually act.

I jumped in my seat when Ryoma-kun stood up abruptly. I looked down, blushing away. I must not let him see me blush. I continued packing my bag, until he suddenly spoke to me.

" Want to go through the lines?" He suggested. My heart skipped a beat.

" Um." I hoped he would not realize I was blushing.

" Let's go then." He said and started walking out of the classroom. I hurriedly stuffed everything into my bag, grabbed it and ran towards Ryoma-kun.

" Where are we going?" I asked Ryoma-kun, feeling a tint of excitement in me, my face hot.

" Basketball court." He replied, not looking back. I followed closely behind him. While we walked, I dared not look up and kept staring at the ground. This felt like a dream. Thank God it was not.

It seemed like eternity before we reached the court. We put down out bags on the ground and took out our scripts. We walked towards the middle of the court, my heart was pumping at the rate of a million and I continued flushing. " Where, where shall we start?" I asked shyly while Ryoma-kun looked through the pages.

" How about the part where Romeo was talking to the masked Juliet?" Ryoma-kun suggested. I simply nodded my head.

Ryoma-kun moved one step away from me and put down his script. I immediately did that too. He took out his hand and bowed. " May I?" He asked.

I felt like Juliet and I liked it. I blushed shyly and took his hand. " My pleasure." I replied. He led us to the middle of the 'stage' and we started dancing.

The moment we danced, I felt like I was flying. Oh! If only time could stop. My heart raced excitedly when our eyes met. We danced for what seemed like hours to me and Ryoma-kun spoke. " May I have the honor to know who you are?" Ryoma-kun asked calmly.

" Ah. Eto, it's a masked dance. We should not reveal our identity." I replied, stumbling at my lines. Ryoma-kun seemed unaffected by my stupidity and continued.

" Ah, I see. But I know your lady must have an interest to know my name as well, don't you?" Ryoma kun asked.

I blushed. Ryoma-kun would never flirt with me like this. I feel shy. Embarrassed.

" I'm Romeo."

" Juliet."

* * *

Oh my gosh. I could not believe myself. We just finished going through the acting together! Gosh! I must be very red now.

Now, we were on the bus, on our way home. Ryoma-kun looked out at the window. I stared at my fingers while I played with them. Ryoma-kun was a really good actor. And I, gosh, I felt like a joker.

I peeped at Ryoma-kun and looked at my fingers again. Am I really going to act with him? Is this real? I asked myself and smiled to myself. I could feel my face hotter than usual.

Wait a minute.

I remember Romeo and Juliet's got a kissing scene.

" **EH?**" I screamed, totally forgotten the fact that we were on bus. Ryoma-kun jumped immediately and stared at me. Everyone else stared at me too. I blushed. " I, I, I'm sorry!" I apologized softly as I blushed in embarrassment.

I continued looking at my fingers while having the insane thought of us kissing together. Gosh! Since when have I become so desperate?

I took a glance at Ryoma-kun and spoke. " Ryoma-kun, I'm really sorry. I know I'm a bad actor and I probably gave you loads of problems. I'm sorry-"

" Acting skills can be improved." Ryoma-kun said calmly, his eyes still staring at the sceneries.

I was stunned for a moment at Ryoma-kun's reply. Was he actually encouraging me? I smiled. " Ah, arigatou." I continued smiling for the next two minutes and felt like I was dreaming. Being able to act with Ryoma-kun, to sit beside him and talk to him was a wonderful dream came true.

" Are you free tomorrow?" Ryoma-kun asked and broke my chain of thoughts. I tried recall if there was any program I had tomorrow after school.

" Hai." I replied. Ryoma-kun continued staring out of the window.

" Maybe you could come over and practice." Ryoma-kun suggested.

" Hai." I replied.

Wait.

**WHAT?**

Gosh! Did I just agreed? **GOSH!**

Ryoma-kun stood up and alighted the bus with his short goodbye while I stared into space.

Oh-my-goodness.

Was that reality?

* * *

**(A/N: All right! Done! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter ya? Sorry for the late update. Please do drop a comment before you go. RyoSaku rawk! Xd Thanks people!)**


End file.
